Orlov
Orlov (Finn. Orlovi) is a small city in Uralica located 77 kilometres west of Kirov via Highway UH-1. It sits on the Vyatka River. It is also the western terminus of Highway UH-1A, which loops through the outskirts of Kirov and connects various centres, most notably Orichi, to the west. Officially founded in 1459 but apparently settled since the 12th century, the town's location of the Vyatka has made it an important river port for centuries. The town was all but completely untouched by Cataclysm, the three Great Wars, and the Unjust War, and as such was used as a major point for the import of logs and pre-cut lumber, and a ship-off point for metals and minerals. Given its proximity to the chernozem soils, Orlov would also be used as a centre for the production of agricultural machines. Since Uralica's expansion, Orlov has largely taken the back seat to other cities in this regard, but still maintains a modest machine-building industry. Food production, a moderate industry in pre-Cataclysm Orlov, is now the largest industry in the city, with textile production running a close second, and production of various furniture and other consumer goods also being important. Culture Orlov was chosen by the Mordvin Tribe to be the home of its Tribal Board head office until the annexation of the territory of Mordoviya, for the reason that "Kirov was too busy as it stood," and that they "needed some place relatively quiet and uncrowded." Back in the early days of Uralica, when Orlov was barely a town, this provided a perfect location for the Board that was close to Kirov, but allowed for a reasonably quick move with Uralican growth. Orlov would retain this position until August of 2009, when the Mordvin Tribal Board made an interim move to Yarkosky (now Salomäk-Ola), Mari El. In spite of this history with Mordvins, the majority of Orlov's population is actually Mari or Russian. Even now, after the annexation of Mari El, Mari are seen in large numbers in southwestern Kirovski Rayon in general, with Orlov being the northernmost point of the "Mari Belt" (which also includes Viche Alan, Ürzhüm, Käkshär, and Kukarka). Now a cozy little city, Orlov offers a few cultural tourist spots, although they have mostly been constructed in the last two years. Most notable among these is Uralica's newest Orthodox monastery, the Monastery Of The Ascension Of Our Lord Jesus Christ, which centres around Orlov Abbey, a spectacular Neo-Classical structure which is Orlov's tallest building. The Abbey alone is open year-round to tourists and churchgoers. Other parts of the monastery are open at various (and announced) times of the year. Sport Football (Soccer) Nelonen *Trud Orlov Other Pro/Semi-Pro *FK Orlov *Orlov City *Spartak Orlov *Dinamo Orlov *Viche Orlov *AgroMash Orlov *Turan Orlov *Start Orlov *Mashinostroitel Orlov *Mari Klub Orlov *Orlovin JK *Transit Orlov *Darya Orlov Ice Hockey *HK Orlov Handball *Orlovin KPK Rugby Sevens *Orlov Broncos Neighbourhoods and Suburbs *Trukhiny *Morzhi *Chist' *Toropovy *Boyarskoye *Kulikovshchina *Badjiny *Luginovka *Khokhlovy *Krinichi *Mundoro *Bulychikha Category:Settlements of Uralica